


Out of Nowhere

by Stariceling



Category: UC
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is no longer alone in her own head.<br/>Spoilers to chapter 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: These characters belong to Betsy-sama and Jena-chan. *bows* I’m obviously not getting a profit from using them. (Other than the fun I get from writing these things.) Jax was the one who brought up these smoochie dopplegangers, and I just had to run with the idea. (Go check out Reflections, her version of the demon!Jess/Jess)

Fresh out of the shower, head buzzing with the noise of her hair dryer, Jess let her mind wander. She had hit a brick wall again with Naim. Which wasn’t even a surprise anymore. It was starting to feel like there was nothing to Naim’s personality but that wall keeping her out.

Jess was sure if she could find a crack, somewhere to start working on Naim, she would be able to get him to open up. Once she had that it would be easy. It would be steady bliss.

She already had been thinking long enough for the steam to dissipate and the mirror to lose its sheen of fog, but all of her mental meandering hadn’t done her any good. She had just been going in the same circles for weeks.

Hiking up the towel under her arms, Jess got to her feet, stepped in front of the mirror, and received a sudden shock. She whirled, clutching her towel, heart pounding, but there was nothing there.

Cautiously, Jess peeked back in the mirror. There was someone standing behind her, watching her impassively over her shoulder, meeting her eye in the mirror. She checked over her shoulder again. The other person was only in the mirror.

Jess relaxed a little. It wasn’t that disturbing. The person in the mirror couldn’t be human anyway. She had grey skin, and horns. Actual horns sprouting directly from her head. Jess was rather fascinated by them.

It wasn’t until the person behind her reached out and lay one hand on her shoulder that she panicked. There was still no one there She could still feel the pressure of the hand on her shoulder, even while she could see that there was nothing there.

Jess stared at her bare shoulder for a moment, willing the hand she could feel to appear. When it didn’t she turned to face the person in the mirror.

“What are you!”

The girl in the mirror only registered mild surprise at her outburst. “Part of you.”

Jess didn’t believe that, though now that she looked there were. . . disturbing similarities between her face and the grey girl staring back at her. Jess glared, trying to will the similarities away, and the girl in the mirror shrunk back a little.

“At the moment. . .” the other watched Jess, her eyes wide and her expression bordering on vulnerable, as if trying to decide how much she dared say.

“I need you. I need a place to stay,” as she was speaking her eyes widened and glowed until the look became almost a physical pressure on Jess’ mind. “If there was something I could give you in return. . .”

Jess blinked in surprise at the prompting. The first thing that had popped into her head at the suggestion was somewhere around fifty pounds in chocolate, but where would she keep it?

Anything? Could she really have anything? Just in exchange for letting some odd, demonic-looking girl stay in her mirror? Somehow Jess got the feeling that this girl wasn’t all that interesting in staying in the mirror, but what else could she mean?

No! Jess froze with shock. This had to be one of those agents of Satan that the CFU had tried to warn people about. They really were everywhere.

She could barely think to be embarrassed when she let the towel slip. She felt it pool over her feet, and simply left her arms wrapped around herself. Even if this thing in the mirror was still supposed to part of herself, there was no need to show off.

Silence from the one behind her. The hand on her shoulder trailed down, across her crossed arms, and settled on her stomach. Jess chewed her lower lip and looked away. She didn’t want to look at herself. She had spent too long staring into the mirror, trying to figure out what flaw she might still have, what it was turning Naim away from her.

Once that thought had slipped into her head, there was no way not to think of Naim. And. . . she did say anything. . .

Jess looked the other reflection straight in the eye, digging her nails into her arms as she forced herself to speak.

“Naim,” was all she said. There was nothing more important. She thought she saw the reflection beside hers flicker, for a second there was a blurry image of Naim in its place.

The hand pressed over her stomach warmed, heating her to her core. Jess felt something wrap around her leg. The other girl’s tail. It looked like a spiral of smoke, but she could feel it, solid and real around her leg.

Jess thought she heard laughter in her ear, but the one behind her hadn’t even changed expression. All she did was lean forward, until Jess felt lips pressed against her neck, just behind her ear. Someone was breathing on the back of her neck, whispering, “so simple. I can give you that.”

Hot breath was wrapping around her throat, pressing over her face and making it hard to breathe. When she forced herself to breathe in anyway, the air felt thick in her lungs. Trying to breathe it in made her sleepy.

Blinking in an attempt to clear up her sleep-fogged vision, Jess kept her eyes on the mirror. It was the only way to keep an eye on the person behind her. The hand that wasn’t pressed over her stomach trailed over her crossed arms, gently prying them apart.

Jess could only blink, dropping her arms to her sides to hang limply. The hand was pressed lightly between her breasts, the grey skin looking even more unnatural against her bare skin. Jess wanted to pull that hand away and cover herself. She wanted to be irritated, but the thought was too hard to hold on to.

Jess let her head lean against the shoulder of the person behind her. She was still lazily watching her own reflection, feeling oddly disconnected. It was hard to concentrate on anything around her. The only thought firmly in her head was. . .

Naim. . .

Distantly, Jess was aware of a hand cupping her chin, turning her face until she could see the person behind her. She wasn’t even surprised to see that the demon-girl was really standing behind her now, not just in the mirror. Not just in her head.

Lips found hers, sending a jolt through her that was equal parts shock and pleasure. She could only blink, wide-eyed, at the girl who was now smiling at her.

Her mind wasn’t moving quickly enough to process that she was being kissed by another girl, either herself or a reflection of herself or whatever this person was. All Jess felt was a detached enjoyment at being kissed. Her only pressing thought was that the slow, deliberate, touch of the tongue nudging her mouth open must be how it felt to be kissed by Naim.

Once that thought entered her head there was nothing else to think about. Jess let her eyes slide closed, savoring only her thoughts of Naim.

There was something being pressed into her mouth along with the tongue, hot, thick breath that didn’t seem like it could have come from anything natural. Jess felt like she was having sunlight breathed into her, or smoke. Before she could think she inhaled, opening her lungs to it.

The heat settled in her lungs, thickening until her lungs burned for fresh air. Jess found she couldn’t cough. She couldn’t even breathe, not with that other mouth pressed firmly on top of hers.

For one terrible moment, she burned. Everywhere she was being touched burned, lips, back, stomach. . . and inside, where she had breathed in her reflection’s breath. . .

Within another moment the feeling was gone. Pain was only a foggy memory as the heat dissipated and spread throughout the rest of her body, spreading to warm each place that hadn’t been touched.

Jess hadn’t realized she was leaning against her ‘reflection’ until it faded. She stumbled as the support behind her vanished, waking to her surroundings. There was nothing there, no one in the mirror.

Nothing there.

Except for the faint traces of heat just under her skin, there was no sign that there had been anyone else in the room at all.

That was more than enough. Jess knew that other, whatever she was. . . that demon who mirrored her face, was curled up inside her somehow. If she concentrated on this fact she was even aware of a faint pressure in the back of her mind, telling her that when she was needed she would know.

And she had traded this for Naim? She was sharing her body just to insure her chances with him? Jess considered that for a moment.

She found the idea rather romantic.

A hell of a lot more romantic than Romeo and Juliet, actually.

Jess smiled at herself in the mirror. The touch of heat under her skin was pleasant when she got used to it. It promised her something that she might have never had a chance at on her own. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

It wasn’t until hours later, as Jess was sleeping, that the other had settled enough to press for control. She lay still, in a body that kept shifting between Jess and something not-quite-Jess, trying to adjust.

At least she was situated firmly and comfortably in Jess’ body now. It was always easier having something to bargain with, and that boy Jess had her eye on would have to be brought into the fold soon anyway.

Silently she explored her new body, flexing and testing each muscle group to get a feel for them, to know what she could expect. When she tried to turn her head one of her horns caught in the pillowcase, ripping it. She froze, waiting for any response to the tiny sound.

She strained hearing and vision in the dark, trying to adjust them to pick up more than the most basic signals. Her sense of smell was almost gone. She would have to get used to that.

Fierce joy made her lash her tail under the sheets. It would still take some time for her to adjust completely to this body, but now that she was locked into this mortal she wasn’t going to let anything knock her loose.

For now all that was needed was rest. After she had stored up a bit more strength she would be able to begin her work. Retreating, she left Jess to sleep, pausing only in her subconscious to check for any signs of rebellion or regret on the part of her host.

Nothing. She slipped deeper, to the edge of Jess’ mental reach, where she would watch and wait.


End file.
